the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
What is Magic? Magic is a strange force within the universe, which can affect the world in different ways. What magic truley is, and how it works, is not entirely known, as very few beings can use, or even comprehend magic. What is known is that it's a force like gravity or energy, but exists more as the antithises to all existing forces. A cosmic cheat code, if you will. (Meta Note: Most people are not aware of the existance of magic as a force. The majority of living beings just use magic to reffer to anything unexplainable, or to it's more ritual-based cousin, Occultism .) How does it work? It's generally accepted that magic opperates based on a set of "rules", much like the "Laws" of other forces in physics. Like those "Laws", the "Rules" are a way of explaining how magic works in simple terms. Unlike those "Laws", however", the "Rules" are a bit more loose in their meanngs. The Rules of Magic Rule Number One: Magic is Alive Magic is alive. It can be felt moving and changing, flowing in and around everything. You can feel it too, if you try. Rule Number Two: Magic requires blood The universe has laws. Why can't you fly? because gravity hold you down. Magic is about breaking those laws, about defying gravity. But the universe doesn't like you breaking it's laws, so doing so requires a sacrifice. To escape the gravitational pull of the earth, you need to excel to a speed where the kinetic energy plus the gravitational potential energy is zero - but with magic, all you need is blood. Rule Number Three: Magic is seeing. You might be wondering by now "How do I learn magic, Mr.XXXXX?". And the answer is this: You have to teach yourself. But in order to teach yourself, you first have to see. See the world. The real world. Not that tiny little worldview you have, but the world that lives underneath your perceptions, the world that lives on the thin line between hope and despair, between life and death. Magic is seeing, so you must first see before you do. Rule Number Four: Magic Is Hidden Magic is hidden, it doesn't like to be found. So to find out how to work it, you must first uncover it. You must find magic, you must uncover it, and then you can see it. But you can't look all the time. Otherwise, it wouldn't be hidden. Rule Number Five: Magic is a Science How dows one use magic? Well, how does one use a flashlight? You turn it on. Magic works on the same princples of a science, though not in the litteral sense, as it subverts most, if not all, known sciences. But the way magic creates light and the way science creates light are fundementally the same. With a flashlight, electricity is run though a fillament until it glows. With Magic, magic is the electricity, and the filliament is us. Rule Number Six: Magic Reveals It's what it does. Magic reveals things that were not there before, at least not to the naked eye. Birds that aren't really birds , a man that isn't really a man, water that's not actually water . Magic reveals. Rule Number Seven: Magic seeks freedom Magic wants to be free. It wants to be seen and it wants to reveal. Rule Number Eight: Magic is Patterns Patterns make up the world. The world and the solar system and the galaxy and the universe. Patterns within patterns within patterns. Fractals and tessellations and Euclidean and non-Euclidean patterns. It's the same with magic. There was a story that Aleister Crowley used to tell. He said he once started following a man, patterning his footsteps after the man until they were perfectly in sync. And then Crowley stepped out ''of sync and the man in front of him tripped. Rule Number Nine: Magic is Misdirection Magic is trickery. Magic is legerdemain, sleight of the hand. Only instead of hiding the card up our sleeves, we're hiding the card in different dimensions. Magic isn't just blood and sight - it's knowing how to use them, having the ability to ''display your talent. Giving your audience a treat via a trick, you might say. For example: I could say that everything I've said here has been true and false. I've completely misdirected you. And you probably wouldn't believe me. That's the beauty of a true misdirection - the victim never knows until it's shown to him. Rule Number Ten: Magic is Madness Magic requires a mind on the edge, a mind teetering, just waiting for a strong gust of wind to push it off the cliffs of insanity. Because magic is madness. Go ahead, try telling people about what you've read here. They would lock you up in the looney bin! Because, of course, you are crazy. Talking about ''magic ''and everything. Only those who are mad can do magic. Because only they can see the magic, because the magic only exists to them. They see the world through a different eye. Addendum to the first rule: Magic is Dead Now you remember way back to the first rule, where I said magic is alive. And it was, you know. But there were some rule changes a way back, corrections and addendums and all that. The new first rule is this: magic is dead. Magic is dead and buried. I killed it myself, strangled it as best I could. Oh, you can still do a trick or two with it, even dead things have their uses. The Last Rule: Magic is magic. Magic is real, magic is a sham, magic is madness, magic is dead. The way to work magic is to be mad. The way to be mad is to realize that nothing makes sense. And when nothing makes sense, the world becomes a more exciting place. Where magic is alive and dead and real and fake. Magic is many things, but foremost it is this: magic is magic. Category:Magic Category:RP elements Category:Concept